Sweet N Sour
by Haruka Shishi
Summary: Kisshu misses Ichigo and Ichigo misses him to. What will they do to see each other again? what happens when the boys go to earth and the girls go to the boys' planet? will they ever get to see each other again? What will the reactions of each others planets inhabitants be when they find out about the girls and the boys ! lettucexPai PuddingxTart IchigoxKisshu.
1. Luna

**Haruka : I dont own any of this I was given permission to use someone's else's story and make it mine and twist it in to my own in the next chappie so this first one is done by someone else but im going to tell you what the little sister looks like btw I do not own TMM**

_this chappie centers around kisshu's lil sister, luna. Luna has two long light brown pig tails, a black sweater knit dress with a tight turtle neck around her neck, red leg warmers loose around her ankles up, a pair of red slippers and a pair of two black bows with little strings attached to them. at the end of the strings two bright red balls of fluff flout in the air._

**Luna POV**

"Kisshu!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked sadly with his eyes twisted is distraught .

"Ugh you are all mopey ever since you came back from Earth!" I shouted with hurt following it's stead in my voice.

"Well I missed our parents death and the girl I love loves someone else." He replied with hints of anger inside his voice.

"Oh come on... be happy you missed it, it was sad." I sniffed hating eery second seeing my parents die, remembering sitting alone at the funeral without my brother, having to cry alone at night, having to worry he wasn't dead to...

"Yeah I know! but I left you alone to deal with it!" He snapped. "Just how I left 'her' on Earth..." he spat towards him self. only making any hope I had of wanting to go back to how we were fade. I had to try. I have to try SOMETHING!

"Kisshey... can we go back to how it use to be?" I asked leaning on him. "I'm sorry sis but we can't... I mean I can't forget her." He said hugging me.

"I'm going to go and talk to Pai." I breathed getting up.

"Okay be back before dinner." He sighed.

_My brother doesn't deserve this pain I will help him no matter what._

"Pai are you busy?" I shouted.

"Yes so what do you want Luna." Pai asked countering his own words on the end..

"hehe what do you want doesnt go along with leave me alone you know" I joked . " anyways, I want to know more about this girl Kisshu "loves" please tell me." I demanded.

"You mean the old hag?" Tart asked appearing from behind me.

"**MY BROTHER IS IN LOVE WITH A OLD PERSON!**!" I screamed n horror.

"No that is what Tart calls her." Pai said.

"Oh okay haha I knew that..." I said.

"sure you did" Pai said.

"Whatever so tell me about this girl." I demanded.

"Okay she is a Mew Mew." He said in a monotoned voice.

"Is that all?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Yes now you and Tart get out of here"

"Fine." Tart and I said at the same time. "Hey Tart who is this girl?" I asked as I pulling out a picture book out of his pocket and opening it to a little blonde girl with a big smile spread across her cheeks.

"**No one give it back**." He shouted with a blush appearing upon his face.

"Nope.." I said. I looked at the next picture it was the same girl being hugged by a pink haired girl they were in Mew Mew transformation. "Who is the pink haired girl she looks familiar." I said.

"Ichigo A.K.A the girl Kisshu loves." Tart said matter of factly.

"So that's her name and who is this blonde girl." I asked again.

"No one." He said stubbornly.

"Fine no telling then no picture." I said walking towards my house.

"Fine, her name is pudding." Tart said.

"Aww cute you two will make a cute couple, well, see you later." I said handing him the picture the scurrying off in a fury in hope Tart wouldn't try and give me a nuggie.

"Kisshu I'm home~" I said.

He didn't answer me so I went into his bedroom and saw him crying. "Kisshu." I whispered. His head snapped up. "I'm sorry that you have to see me like this." he said sadly. "Oh Kisshu how can I make your pain stop." I cried hugging him tightly. "Let's go eat dinner." he said standing up.

"Kisshu, thank you." I said after a long quite dinner. "For what?" He asked. "For being my brother, goodnight brother." I said kissing him on the cheek. "Night sister." He said.

_Stupid human why didn't she choose my brother? I will make you love him somehow!_ I cried in my head then punched my wall. "Luna are you okay?" Kisshu asked running into my room. "Yea I just ran into the wall." I sniffed . "Oh okay night." He said walking out of my room. I fell asleep. _I know what to do now._

_**Later that night**_

I screamed as I woke up. "What kind of dream was that?" I asked myself as I got out of bed and wondered to my brothers room. "Kisshu." I whimpered as I climbed into his bed.

"Luna why are you up?" Kisshu asked.

"Nightmare." I said snuggling up to his side.

"I'm sorry. " He said patting my head "you should go back to sleep now".

"Brother I have a plan. You might not like it tho..." I said.

"Tell me in the morning night sis." Kisshu said falling asleep.

I put my hand on my hip and looked at Kisshu still sleeping_. I have to admit he is so cute I can't see why that stupid human didn't pick him!_ I walked out of Kisshu's room and went into the kitchen. I remembered the last day mom cooked in here.

_I heard Mom humming in the kitchen as I opened my eyes. I stumbled out of bed and followed the sound of my mom's humming and I smelt the delicious smell of her cooking. I peaked around the corner and saw dad sitting at the table reading, my mom smiling while cooking, and my brother's empty place where he normally sits._

"_Good morning Luna you can come sit down you know." Mom said giggling and glancing at me. I walked in and sat next to my brother's old seat I wanted to cry I miss him so much._

"_Cheer up Luna, Kisshu will be home sooner than you think." Dad said setting down what he was reading. I sighed and got up I couldn't eat I missed Kisshu too much._

"_Where are you going?"Mom and Dad asked sadly. I just shrugged and teleported to my secret place. I looked around and sat under a beautiful tree and fell into a deep sleep next thing I know was I got a horrible feeling. That feeling was the start of a horrible ending._

Someone touched my shoulder and pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned around and seen Kisshu.

"I am going to the store I will be back okay sister?" he told me before going. I just shook my head yes. As soon as he teleported away I fell to my knees and broke down crying.

"I love you brother!" I screamed. _Why did that human have to hurt him so badly? He doesn't deserve this pain. _it took me 30 minutes for me to stop crying and make myself look like I had not cried. I must show him I am strong. I decided to hide and surprise him when Brother comes back so I went and sat in the hallway closet. Fifth-teen minutes later I heard him come home.

"Luna where are you!" Kisshu yelled. _It's so fun hiding from my brother ha-ha I love this game. But it's hard not to giggle you know?_

"Luna please where are you?" Kisshu begged in a hurt and pleading voice. It pains me to see my brother in so much pain. _He is hurt because of that stupid human but I will change that soon with Pie's help._Kisshu passed where I was hiding so I jumped out and tackled him.

"Luna, why was you hiding?" Kisshu yelled hugging me close with tears in his eyes.

"Because it's fun but I am sorry that I made you worried." I said kissing his cheek.

"It wasn't fun for me I thought you left me to" he grimaced," okay everything is good let's go and eat." Kisshu said teleporting to the kitchen. I sighed and whipped a tear from my eye so Kisshu wouldn't see me cry then I teleported into the kitchen.

"So what were you saying last night?" Kisshu asked stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth. I stared at my hands for a couple of minutes then I decided to tell him.

"Umm I want to go to a human school." I whispered slowly afraid of how he was going to react.

"WHAT? NO!" Kisshu screamed shocked almost choking on his bread.

"But it's no fair you went to the human world and I never been!" I yelled back at him.

"You don't even look human!" Kisshu yelled putting his head in his hands getting annoyed.

"That's what Pie is for." I whispered staring at my food.

"What exactly will he do?" Kisshu asked with his head still in his hands.

"Make us look human of course." I smiled at my perfect plan.

"What do you mean by _us_?" Kisshu asked glaring at me.

"Yes _us_ you don't have to go to school with me just wait outside and be my guardian and big brother unless you want me in that world all alone!" I whined

"Shouldn't you ask Pie before you start making plans?" Kisshu asked looking away.

"I already mentioned it to him already." I countered sticking out my tongue.

"I should of known you already had this planed out." Kisshu groaned while rolling his eyes.

"We have to go to his house tonight." I whispered standing up and wrapped my arms around Kisshu.

"Okay let's go I'm sorry I over reacted my sister." He said holding me.

_**KISSHU'S POV**_

_If I go I can See Ichigo_


	2. Road Trip

**Haruka: Hope you like this chappie, I did some editing and I've fixed everything up. I even edited the first chapter that I got from a fellow writer to use to start off this story and carry it out in any way I want. Meaning this is my Fan Fiction. Please enjoy**

**Haruka: BTW I DON'T OWN TMM (TMM is a acronym for Tokyo Mew Mew)**

**Back on earth**

Ichigo and lettuce were sitting in Ichigo's room sipping Apple Tea with granola bars as a snack.

"Lettuce... I-I want to see Kisshu..."

shocked Lettuce and made her feel a little bit guilty for not telling Ichigo before, but Lettuce was using her intelligence to make a teleportor to Pie's home planet so she could see him again, even she wasn't sure if it would work... she had to tell Ichigo about it now, but she wasn't to certain yet.

"Umm. May i ask why you want to see Kisshu?" Lettuce asked

"Cause I made the wrong choice choosing Aoyama... he's abusing me and-and i want to go back to Kisshu." The Pinkette said her eyes clouded in a painful sadness

"I think we can go to them very soon..." Lettuce grinned she then started to explain her plan to Ichigo diving into full detail. She told Ichigo about her feeling towards Pie. In Return Ichigo Told Lettuce how she felt towards Kisshu, at some points in time she felt unsure about how much she loved him but, non the less she loved him.

"we'll tell pudding cause she wants to she tart again to which I know because I want to see Pie-San again just as much as you want to see Kisshu"

"She love tart.." Ichigo breathed "that means if we all marry them we all become sister in-laws!" Ichigo excitedly remarked to her best friend

Lettuces eyes grew wide as she remembered all their last names was _**Ikisatashi.** "_you're right Ichigo" she jumped up and clomped the teenager "That would be so wonderful to have a little sister like you! your already so much like my younger sister it makes me so happy" she chimed. Ichigo giggled at Lettuces playfulness.

Lettuce sighed as she got up and sat back down. "I wonder if the guys will remember us and if they do I hope the recognize us" she gestured up and down her own body then up and down Ichigo's own body. "we look different from our 15, 13, and 10 year old selfs. It's been three years"

The girls certainly did change a lot throughout the past years. Ichigo's hair grew to her shoulder blades and her body somewhat filled out more. her boobs got bigger and so did her hip but now huge difference, but she looked a lot more mature now and looked more like a kitten with her hairstyle with two small pig tail at the top of her head then the hair gracefully went down with the rest of its fellow hairstyle it self gave Ichigo volume to her hair, the elastic that held the pig tails up were non other then two black and pink cat ears. While Lettuce got rid of her glasses and her hair was let down and was it ever long. It reached her mid thighs now. she and Ichigo wore more mature clothing and wore little to no makeup and still they looked amazing.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

I went to see pudding the next day because Lettuce said that we only have 5 days till we have to leave earth and go to pie's home planet. She told us 5 days so we can tell our parents were going to go to her cottage in Hokkaido.

She told us we would go to her cottage in Hokkaido to test every thing out and see if we could make contact to their planet and if we couldn't we would go back home and try some more experiments and through out ideas and we would go back to the cottage at the end of every month.

I knocked on Puddings door and I just realized what about her siblings. Of course she could bring them with us to the cottage but what happens if we do actually make contact with them? guess we will have to ask Kisshu to take care of them? No. That wouldnt help us in our mission. We'll ask the boys to take care of of them after we sort all our issues out.

Pudding came out with a smile on her face and jumped onto me hugging me like she didn't want me to leave

"Ichigo-Onee Sama!"

"Pudding-Chan!"

"What are you doing here Ichigo-Onee Sama?"

"I'm here to ask you something very important, Pudding"

" what is it Ichigo-onee Sama?"

" you love tart right? Do you want to see him again?"

Pudding Was really quite for a while

I was worried about her thinking that she was hurting cause she really liked him when he went off and away in his space ship

Her arms curled around my waist and I heard her muffled words clearly enough

" I want to see him because he is puddings best friend and he left without saying a real goodbye!"

I told her about our plans and what we could do about our friends and family. She said that it was fine but she needed someone to look after her siblings while she was away.

after while of brain storming we decided to ask my parents if they could help us out.

We talked to my mom and dad and said they could take care of them because they liked having children around the house. They agreed and we were good to go.

**Mean while on kisshu, pie, and tarts planet.**

The boys were fooling around with gadgets, and things that made lots of sounds, from bings to bangs, to beeps to bloops, and crashes, and smashes, to the ever so often binging sounds of tart jumping up from where he was standing to hovering in mid air trying to escape the falling parts of the strange machine pai invented that was still only complete in blue prints.

"ugh..." Luna moaned as they were almost done "are we done yet?" she complained some more

silence

...

a bit more silence

then... "Luna... we're done" pai said in his monotone voice

"YESH!" she screamed at the top of the 10 year olds lungs

"luna. what do you want to do when your at earth, anyways?" asked Kisshu

"you'll find out when we get there, brother"

"I'd rather you tell me now then you scaring, surprising or doing something unwanted to me"

"But Onii-Chan you will like my plan and you will have lots of fun. okay?"

...

"Fine"

**EARTH**

The girls were loading up Lettuces car as they were starting up for their journey to Hokkaido. Pudding brought a whole bunch of sweets for all of them to eat, Ichigo brought home made bentos for everyone, that her and her mom made, then lettuce brought some music for them to listen to on the road.

as the scenery went by, pudding was starting to get bored and was getting somewhat angered at the Green haired girls slow speed. Pudding wanted to go _fast, _but lettuces responses were always the same

continuing with pudding's whininess and Lettuces yammering about how she shall not go over the speed limit on a deserted road in the middle of nowhere, plus all the bickering started to drive Ichigo in to a rapid finger tapping spree.

"Oh. shut UP" screamed Ichigo at her two best friends.

The girls were taken aback by Ichigo's sudden outburst of anger at the girls, even if the deserved it, they felt some what hurt.

Ichigo quickly hid her head under her bangs mumbling a sorry and turning her head completely out of view out toward the window. The two other girls who were in Lettuces Porsche Cayenne turbo, nodded there heads at each other and the car fell silent.

Lettuce wanting to make the silence into something out dug in to her bag under her seat and pulled out a CD case labelled: Evanescence Fallen.

Ichigo Brightened at the sight of the CD, while Pudding looked quizzically at the the Woman on the CD case.

"Who is that?" she asked with wonderment as she gazed at the blue CD case.

"This is a band. They have some nice music" Lettuce said simply to the 13 year old, opening the case and inserting the CD into the player as she single handedly drove and chose a track. Falling on to one of her favourites "Bring Me To Life" smiling to her self in consent she and Ichigo started to sing along. as the song ended the girls were all lost in their own world while letting themselves go in to deep thought. Lettuce soon snapped out of it though, thinking she had to pay attention to the road, being the driver and the oldest of the three girls. Her being 18, Ichigo being 16, and Pudding being the youngest of them all at the age 13.

With Lettuce finally focused on the road the drive became easier and less damaging to the ears as the travelled on a abandoned road through a thick forest towards Lettuces cottage that, apparently her grand father used to perform experiments and research his final work up until he died.

Slowly Lettuce slowed down when some of the trees lessened up and became clearer it soon showed a beautiful house covered upon a canopy of trees. You could not see the sky, but only bits of sunlight lazily dripping in through the trees leaves and branches. Making it have a wonderful open felix spreading around the house in a circle of layers. Grass then a perimeter of flowers then more grass then a a small patch of a garden of fruits and veggies that didn't look like they came from earth. Then that's where the thick trees stopped anything from coming in or anything to come out.

Ichigo gapped as she stepped out of the car and on to the dirt path way. Pudding and lettuce following her lead, gapped a the scenery. Lettuce stepped up whispering something under her breathe how it didn't change through out all the time she has been gone.

Pudding ran up to the flowers and started making flower necklaces, crowns and rings. Ichigo shock her head and started to open the trunk of the car and start to unload their belongings. Lettuce scurried up and took her things out and took pudding to.

" here let's unpack our stuff and get started. Pudding can stay and play. I don't think she can help with our work right now. " lettuce told Ichigo as she was dragging the suitcases and bags out Towards their new home for the next little bit.

They soon started to get to work. Their machine started getting done piece by piece. Grease spreading upon the girls legs and hands as they worked through out the days while pudding brought in meals and drinks, then going off to do some house work cleaning the insides of the house, then going outside to play.

Soon the day came when the lettuce began programming in codes and putting in system auto pilots, debugging ware. The only thing left was to try the machine to see if they really could see the boys who, they thought, were to far away...

Mean while

On the the aliens planet

They were reaching the point where the machine was powering up to be used.

As the men wired for it to be fully charged up they all thought of what the girls the longed for would look like now.  
>Oh boy would they be in for a surprise when the FINALLY see them. The old the the hormonic changes that have happened with in them. And the girls old see how they changed some what to.<p>

soon the machines on both planets started up...

the men and the girls went to the machines and simultaneously...

they set off to the others planet

**Haruka: See you next chapter! A****nd if y'all would be so kind and tell what the aliens planet name is or make one up for me to use in the next chapter?**


	3. Cynaclonia

**Sweet N Sour**

**Chapter 3 – Cynaclonia –**

**Haruka: heads up readers I had a petition up on this story and then I took it down then I combined chapter 2 and 3 together to make a longer chapter 2. So here is the next chapter. The one you readers didn't get to read yet haha. the new one I just wrote today**

The teleportation device in work scared the shit out of the girls while the whirled around in a curling, twisting, moving white light. Then popping out straight out of the air the girls started screaming in terror as they started falling to the ground looking at the clouds that were under them, and the faint trees and rocks that was under the clouds.

Crying out as Ichigo's skirt rose up and Lettuce's boy baggy shirt threatened to fly off her petite model thin body. Pudding started laughing and started playing around while they headed towards their doom. As the girls past through the clouds Pudding reached up and passed her hand through the clouds and opened her mouth getting a whole bunch of cloud in her mouth. Lettuce reached out towards the girls and grabbed the girls nearest limbs. Ichigo's nearest limb was her arm and pudding's was her leg. Pudding did a flip and the hugged Lettuce by the waist straddling on to her finally realizing they were going to die they screamed out in utter terror one last time.

Two black blurs suddenly crashed into the girls plucking them out of the sky in ease. They started to descend somewhat slower then they were before to the planets ground.

"You okay?" asked one of the blurs that caught Lettuce and Ichigo holding them in each arm, their butts sitting on his forearm.

"Y-yes" stuttered Lettuce. Finally looking at the person. Or alien was the right terms, it was in fact a "he", and he was gorgeous. Long black hair with deep blue eyes and defiantly well built to hold both girls up against his sides.

"And you miss Ichigo?" then man asked

"F-fine. Wait How do you know my name?" she freaked

"Simple I am Kisshu's Best Friend, Garth. He has told me about you and you seemed to much like her so I assumed that the figure falling out of my life guard zone was you."

Ichigo looked quizzically at him not understanding how all that was a conclusion. There was information she was missing and she didn't understand why a lifeguard was stationed in the sky.

The man sighed and started to explain in more detail. "I work here in the swift winds area of the lands as a lifeguard. This section is of limits to those who cannot fly, or cannot wind surf properly. Us aliens can fly, teleport, levitate things and control the wind to aid us. We can also summon our combat weapons and talk to each other through our minds when needed. Our mates can read each other's minds. So to have someone fall here and keep falling all the way into the hazard zone is practically impossible around here in my lifeguard zone." he took a breath and checked to see if we were following him. We were and we nodded for him to continue. "Only a non-Cyniclon would be so stupid to not activate their emergency hover crystals. Meaning you had to be a human." He looked down again to see if we were following I opened my mouth to ask a question.

"h-h-how do you know about humans so well and ugh… why did you, like, umm, think it was us except for well you know Kisshu telling you about me?" I questioned the Cyniclon

"Well that's simple Ichigo-sama. Before we sent out our people to invade Earth and take it back as ours, we had to learn everything about you. We may not know all the types of food you eat or the slang you use but we are quite knowledgeable about your race." Garth answered. "And why I thought it was you was not only because of Kisshu telling stories about you. Pie-san told me about the woman he loved on that planet and said she might do something chaotic like trying to go to him, what he didn't expect was that you would be here so soon…" he trailed off. Lettuce gave him a look of questioning and wanted to know more and so did I.

"Please go on," urged Lettuce

"Pie-san said he was going to find you and bring you home with him… So with the provoking of Kisshu's little sister they went off to Earth using a teleportation device last night. Pie had an inkling of a feeling that he might not find you in time before you set off to this planet. He told me to watch for you using a type of radar he gave me to track your essence and looking around the zones out incase you cam falling through the sky. And he was right about all of this. What he didn't tell me was that you would be traveling with Tarts Girlfriend to." He pointed towards the monkey girl who was playing with the other mans pointed ears as the finally went their final feet down to the planets ground.

"Garth, We should report to Pie that we found the girls." Said the other man

"You are right Arch we should call him. Shall I take the girls to the boys' home so they can wait for them to come back?" asked Garth

"Yeah bring them to the guy's home and then get them something to eat ad drink and we shall make our way to Pie's lab." Arch Said

"Common ladies, And Welcome to Cynaclonia." Garth and Arch said

The girls smiled to one another as the hopped of the boys and stood side by side each other.

" So Pie, Kisshu, and Tart all live together?" asked Lettuce

"Yes, They share a mansion in the Univac region of the land and have it separated out into 3 parts. 1/3 is Kisshu's 1/3 is Pies and 1/3 is Tart and Luna's. They all share one large kitchen, a living room and they have an underground libratory where Pie works and spends most of his time. Pie even has a picture of you Lettuce-sama on his desk." Replied Arch

"Who is this Luna" Pudding glared turning around to face Arch

"That is their sister." He responded coolly

"Oh… is that so…" Pudding mumbled

"Yes it is so. She and Kisshu's mother died just months ago so Kisshu was grieving for a long time and still is. Once he sees you Ichigo he will defiantly come out of depression," he said to the girls

"Wait only Kisshu and Luna's mother? Isn't that also Pie and Tarts mother to?" Lettuce questioned

"No. Lettuce-sama they all share the same father but not the same mother. Their father married 3 women. Aria, Maria, and Aurora." He gazed down to the girls "All three women were sisters. Aria is Tarts mother and is young and is a cook. Maria is Pie's mother and is a scientist and researcher in medicine. Aurora is Kisshu and Luna's mother; she recently died because of a disease we only found the cure to yesterday she was a singer of great talent. Pie and his mother were working on it for months trying to save Aurora. But to no prevail she is gone. We have yet to perform the proper funeral. We held a service but have yet to bury her. Kisshu is reluctant to do so just yet."

Ichigo's eyes stung with tears while the other two girls were shocked.

"Can I see her?" asked Ichigo

"Yes she is still in the mansion." Said Arch

"Hey are you two brothers cause you look like twins," exclaimed Pudding changing topics to a better one

"Yes we are Pudding-chan, as twins of Cynaclonia we have more special powers we have yet to find reason why twins have it. Pie wants to do some research into it and try some things but he is very busy" They said simultaneously

"Then maybe I can do that? Because I have lots of free time of what I know of," Lettuce mused

"That would be great Lettuce-sama" Arch Exclaimed

Lettuce smiled "You can stop with the Sama. I don't have that kind of power here or back on my planet." Lettuce asked smoothly

"We will have to ask Pie about that…" Garth said

Lettuce looked at him questioningly

"You see Lettuce-sama, Pie has practically called you his. He plans to make you his permanently so you cannot leave his side anymore." Arch said

Lettuce blushed a deep red. "Well h-he m-may have called me h-his but I control who I talk to and I-I want y-you to c-c-call me without any honorifics, like you do w-with Pie." She stuttered

"As you wish" Garth reluctantly said thinking of what his best friend would think calling out his woman's name so casually. Arch sighed and agreed as well "fine. You do hold as much authority as Pie now though" he said making it seem like calling her sama would still be fine

They then found themselves in front of a large mansion that looked like European castle back home on Earth.

"Oh wow" said Pudding "that is so cool"

"Let's go inside now," Said the twins

They led them though the front gate over a bridge that was above a small river that went around and inside one part of the house then another part of the river broke off into a waterfall going upwards a cliff. They twins led them inside the extravagance and made their way down a hall way towards the kitchen "Miss Aria can we get some lunch for these girls?" asked Arch

"Oh? Who… OH My! You are the girls the boys were going to bring back in the end of the next semester. Why are you here so early?" Aria Mused

"Well we came here ourselves with out the boys" Lettuce said firmly

"Yes we didn't know they were going to come for us so we went to them ourselves only to end up missing them" Ichigo Added on

"And when we came here we teleported out of thin air and started to crash down to Cynaclonia! Then we were saved by Garth and Arch" Exclaimed Pudding

"I see then… How about you girls stay here and wait for the boys to return? You can even continue any schooling you need here. We have some more advanced sciences here. Aria and I can even prepare rooms for you," Said a purple-headed lady with glasses and a lab coat. She was eating some cake that Aria most likely made for her on the counter beside Aria.

"Oh that would be wonderful Maria!" Exclaimed Aria.

Maria simply smiled at her sister then toward the girls. "But of course you might end up sleeping with our children when they come back considering their possessiveness." Chuckled Maria

"Maria-Dono! Don't make the girls scared of them after they came all the way just to see them." Scolded Garth

"Sorry, sorry Garth I was just teasing them." She reprimanded "Tell me what grades you three are in and I'll arrange some thing for you all."

"I was going into Grade 11" Ichigo said

"I was going to to-oh university this year and then Harvard the next year for my PHD and Masters diploma." Lettuce listed

"I was going into Grade 8," Pudding said nervously

"That is good. All of you can do some work and schoolings. Lettuce would you like to do some research with me? Ichigo you seem athletic would you like to join a gymnastic club or dance? Or perhaps would you like to take some singing lessons you seem like you could sing. And pudding would you like to work with Aria in the Kitchen?" Questioned Maria

"I would love to work with you" Exclaimed Lettuce with great enthusiasm

"I would love to take lessons ma'am" Ichigo smiled

"I can cook with Aria, I would love to! This Cake is AMAZING!" Pudding exclaimed taking another bite of a piece of cake Aria handed to her earlier.

"Then it's decided. Let's go get you all some rooms. Would you like to stay near each other or in the boys sections?" Maria inquired

"Being near each other would be nice, but I want to see what the boys areas are like" the girls expressed their wants.

"Ok the Pudding can go into Tart's courters, Ichigo can go into Kisshu's Courters and Lettuce you can stay in my sons room."

Lettuce blushed thinking of sleeping in Pie's bed and Ichigo couldn't wait to see what Kisshu's life style was like and Pudding was happy enough to finally be able to Tart once more even if she had to wait she was going to see him

Maria led the girls out of the kitchen right after the girls got to eat some of Aria's cake and arranged when Pudding would come down to work with Aria in the Kitchen.

Maria led them through a spiraling staircase up the stairs to the 2nd level where they opened a Yellow door to Tart and Luna's Courters of the Mansion. Maria led Pudding down to a yellow door with brown polka dots on it. When Maria opened the door Pudding gasped at the room. It was so perfect. A bunk bed with little etchings and carvings or monkeys climbed up the bedposts and around the beds frame. There was a dresser in a shape of a chibi monkey with two banana shaped handles. A mirror with a jungle frame hung above a desk with many books, loose leaf, blank paper and many crayons, coloring pencils and markers to draw and color with. There was also a type of laptop sitting on the desk to use.

In another corner of the room was a toy box with a monkey rug placed next to it with 2 banana beanie bags and 1 monkey beanie bag.

Pudding ran in to the room and climbed up to the top bunk bed snuggling into a giant stuffed money.

"The boys had the rooms for you girls made specifically for you all. They all thought hard and long about what should be in the rooms" Maria told the girls

The girls nodded in contentment thinking of them.

Maria then led Ichigo and lettuce back up the staircase to the 3rd floor and opened a red door she led Ichigo and Lettuce down to a pink door with deep red strawberries. Maria opened the door showed Ichigo her room.

The room held a rounded bed that had two huge Strawberry pillows with a Stuffed kitten sitting on the red bedspread. The framing was a dark cherry wood. There was a small European tea table sitting next to the window gazing out to a flower garden. On top of the tea table was a china tea set with little cats playing with yarn and playing around was painted onto the cups, and plates. The teapot was in the shape of a cats' head with two pointed ears sticking out of it, it was black and pink. There was also a desk with many types of books and a pink version of Pudding yellow laptop sitting on the desk along with music sheets, and lyric sheets with an electric guitar and an acoustic guitar. There was also a dark cherry wood door that connected to a very spacious walk in closet filled with dresses, shoes, tops, lingerie, and skirts.

Maria then led Lettuce back up the stairs and then going back up them they reached a pale green door, Maria opened it and led Lettuce to Pie's room. Maria then opened an emerald green door with black boarding of flowers. Going into the room Lettuce saw there were two large desks equipped with research and study books organized by category one of the desks had a slid black chair and the other one was a grassy green. There was a high tech computer on both desks. The bed was a king sized bed with dark green covers and black sheets, there was a walk in closet and clothes that suited Lettuces tastes very well with clothes for Pie as well. Lettuce's eyes started to water as she headed towards Pies desk where she saw a picture of her smiling.

As she headed over to the bed she collapsed on it and started to cry. She missed him so much. She wanted to see him, feel him, hear his voice and be with him. Maria came over and patted her back before rubbing it.

"Don't worry child, Pie will come back. He loves you quite dearly and until then and even after you are forever family. If you need anything just ask." Maria smiled softly as she got up and left Lettuce alone to think and anything else she had to do.

Lettuce smashed her face against the pillows and breathed in a scent that was defiantly Pie's.

That night all the girls had the best sleep the ever had in there entire lives.

**Haruka: Well that's Chapter 3 and I will see you in Chapter 4 next time! Please be patient while I write chappie 4, bye bye! Please leave a comment or a review**

**I need some help on what kind of research Maria should be doing. I need some food for Pudding and Aria to make and some songs for Ichigo to sing!**


	4. Trying to Find You

**Sweet N Sour**

**Chapter 4 – Trying to Find You -**

**Haruka: SOOOO SORRY! I had camps-sailing- for a while so I hadn't been able to do any work DX except for some bits of editing which was not much at all :(**

**Note: **

**Aria-Tart's Mother-Cook**

**Maria-Pai's Mother-Scientist and doctor**

**Aurora- Kisshu's Mother-Singer**

Kisshu was here on Earth for a whole day now and he still couldn't find his beloved Ichigo. The only scent he got from her was around 1-2 days old. Nothing new. What made things worse was that Pie and Tart couldn't find Pudding and Lettuce anywhere either.

"Pie, why the hell can't we find those three girls?" I snarled at him in annoyance. I was supposed to show up in front of Ichigo, she would realize that he was the one for her and he could finally leave this planet and go back to Cynaclonia and we could have a family there. Plus she wouldn't be lonely without her friends' cause Pie would wed Lettuce and probably have 2 or 3 children and Tart would take care of Pudding and they would be dating for years, Tart would purpose to Pudding she would say yes and they would have just as blissful of a life as he and Ichigo would have.

One problem.

They couldn't find the girls anywhere. Even Luna who was now enrolled in Ichigo's school was having trouble tracking down Ichigo's friends to ask where the hell she went.

Luna then teleported in front of the 3 boys, "big news! I found out the girls went on a trip to Lettuce's cottage for special research. The school allowed it because Lettuce was doing research and Pudding an Ichigo are helping her." She declared.

"So where is Lettuce's cottage" Pie asked

"In Hokkaido. Way deep in side Hokkaido actually, like right in the middle of a forest." Replied Luna

I groaned out loud thinking how close and far my Ichigo was

"Here," she said taking out a little map she printed off from the schools computer "this is where her cottage is".

We all took a look at it and teleported off to Lettuce's cottage.

My eyes grew wide as I saw the sight in front of me. This place looked magical. No in fact it had some sort of power in it and I wasn't sure what it was but I only sensed good in it.

"Here we are let's go," Pie said

"Right, I want to see Pudding" Tart said eagerly

I nodded my approval

"Common let's go in!" Luna said hovering near the door with her legs kicking back and forth as she sat in mid air.

We then walked up to the door and opened it. When we looked in side every thing was neat and organized. Pie led us to a lab where he said he felt their presence most.

When we got inside the room we found a machine similar to Pie's machine that took us here to Earth. This one however looked like it didn't need to be charged and could be used instantly I thought.

Pie gasped as he took in the site. My eyes grew as I realized what happened. I knew Pie already found it out and was checking the machine. Tart was still reeling at all the new information that he found, but it soon clicked and everything made sense.

The girls went to our planet. Cynaclonia.

"They left about a day ago" Pie said finishing up his examinations of the machine.

"Damn… So we left nearly the same time. Both of us trying to get to each other…" I muttered.

"Yeah. I guess so. But why didn't we notice earlier. Shouldn't we have felt an energy surge?" asked Tart

"Your right…" Pie whispered. He then went straight back to the machine checking it's under belly. "Here." He said, "She put a energy masking device on the machine and she also an auto charger. She used the energy of this place and the suns energy to keep it powered at all times. A completely natural, and pure energy is powering this device. It's perfect. Truly perfect" He admired his loves handy work.

Brilliant. That woman was too good, way to good. No wonder she beat us in the final battle.

I smiled, so having her on our side now making our planet a better place with Pie will defiantly change things. She would probably make the planet so clean and pure again we could move up to the surface one-day. She was perfect for Pie in many ways.

One thing did dwell on me. The design of the machine, It was to neat and orderly for one person to have managed.

Then I saw the top of the machine, it had cat ears.

"Hey Pie, your girl friend wasn't the only one working on this machine here," I pointed at the top of the machine where the cat ears were placed.

Pie smirked. "Your right. Ichigo is quite smart and has artistic talent. I can see her designing this machine with Lettuce," he informed my of what his thoughts were.

I grinned widely as I saw his approval of my loved one "sees she's amazing to. Exactly why I love her"

"Exactly why? I doubt it. You loved her only after she rung your interest bell several dozen times. Only making you love every new discovery you found about her," he stated.

Ha-ha I couldn't deny that.

**Cynaclonia**

Light peeked out through the window and rested on Ichigo's unconscious form. Ichigo slept in the room Kisshu had prepared for her before leaving off to Earth.

Rolling onto her side Ichigo slowly opened her eyes staring at her plush cat she had pressed to her body.

The cat looked like her own cat form when she herself turned into a cat. But only this one was like a giant chibi version of her. Defiantly too big for her cat size considering the plush toy was from her feet to her chest length wise and twice her body width going down to how chubby the cat was. Nevertheless it was cute and she loved it.

Ichigo rolled over the giant plush cat and on to the edge of the bed. Getting up she went over to her closet and looked at all the odd clothes that the people of this planet must have worn normally or on some sort of occasion. Ichigo being afraid to even dare to take a peek at what the lingerie was like avoided that section of the closet entirely. Pulling down a top that resembled a crop top back on earth and a pair of shorts that seemed way to short but were probably the longest shorts in her closet Ichigo got dressed. The top was a cherry red while the shorts were a deep black, Ichigo looked at herself in her body length mirror.

Satisfied Ichigo went down the stairs to the kitchen where she was certain the others would be. Coming across a delicious aroma Ichigo peeked into the kitchen. Her eyes twinkled as she saw the display of food Pudding and Aria made.

There was a wide spread of foods. Spanning from Italian Desserts to Traditional Japanese food Ichigo's papa made for her at home.

Ichigo's eyes rested upon a pink and white polka dotted set of plates. She slowly walked up to the long table looking down at the sight before her

One small plate held a cute European tea cup with black tea. A regular plate held two large croissants with several black berries and several dozen small strawberries decorated around the plate spelling out her name. Some sauces was drizzled on for a glittering effect, then a hint on crystallized sugar was sprinkled on making it look to good to be eaten.

Ichigo looked down the table where there was a green and purple flowered set of dishes and food. Ichigo slowly walked over to the setting. There was a small plate a tea cup like Ichigo's but with a pale green backing and light purple prints of flowers and butterflies in the cup it held caramel tea. on a slightly larger plate with the same design there was some cut up apples in the shape of bunnies, small almonds, various cheeses cut into rose petals and arranged into a delicate rose, On the side of the plate was several crackers.

Ichigo smiled at the sight of the crackers. Those were Lettuce's favorite type of crackers. She always ate them when Ichigo was over at Lettuce's house. She also knew that Lettuce always brought a small packet of them in her purse to munch on in case she got stressed out, since they always made her feel happy and relieved.

Going down the table again she reached a yellow and white checkered set. again the same style of tea cup and plate. The tea was a sweet lemon and next to it stood a glass of fruits with yogurt and granola crumbles drizzled all over the contents mixed in making a vibrant display.

A light tapping on Ichigo's back told her that someone was attempting to get her attention. Ichigo twirled around and came upon Pudding standing in complete attire of apron and chef wear.

"Help me set the plates outside on the table out there okay?" Pudding deemed

"Okay miss chef" Ichigo chuckled as she picked up her pink set and headed towards the table outside in the garden.

The Garden was amazing. It looked royally perfect in every last way. It was a rose maze. In the centre of the maze was where the table was and boy getting there would be terrible for someone who didn't know their way. Luckily Pudding was showing Ichigo the ins and outs of the entire maze. Showing secret benches and adorable swings placed around the maze. Ichigo got used to all of it extremely fast.

The girls setup the table and arranged the plates and table wear on the table. Aria came and set some flowers onto the table.

As the girls all assembled and ate their breakfast they made arrangements for all the girls to go to school with the exception of Lettuce taking a year off of university and going to work with Maria, Pai's mum. Pudding was going to cook with Aria and Ichigo was arranged special singing lessons and to learn the piano or the guitar. It was her choice to chose between the instruments.

Despite being on a deferent planet many things were the same with exceptions of the technology was far better and advanced then what was on Earth.

A small bell chimed

"Girl's let's get you to school before you are late" Aria hummed

Ichigo and Pudding brightened at the Idea of finally going to the school the boy's they were in love with were schooled. 

**Haruka: let's see let's see :3 can you, my lovely readers tell me whether Ichigo should play Piano or Guitar. And if it's guitar should it be acoustic or electric! Rock on! do do do do~ I'm totally happpyyyy ya know why? Cause I'm actually getting somewhere with this story YAY! **

**I would like to ask you all some more question my readers so I make this an awwweeesome story yea? **

**should I bring Zakuro and Mint into the story?**

**Should Kisshu's mum actually not be dead and just be stored in some ice time lock until they find away to bring her back without killing her? Or should I keep my tragedy in my story and have me some drama? with having a broken Kisshu recovering when he keeps on getting closer to Ichigo and learning more about the girl he loves nya?!**

**should Kisshu be a singer as well? I've been thinking of it for a while now..**

**should Kisshu also go to a human school, or perhaps work at a human school. Now readers you don't have to answer these questions they are more of ideas i might use in the story if you do :3**


	5. When The Boys Come Home

**Sweet N Sour **

**Chapter 5 - When the Boys Come Home -**

**Haruka: SORRY! my laptop broke/died on me then I had to get everything off of it and then finish my homework and then re write this chapter cause I was working on it and all my work got deleted that I did. **

**Haruka: BTW I DON'T OWN TMM (TMM is a acronym for Tokyo Mew Mew)**

Pudding was dressed in a white crop top, black spandex shorts, and a pair of yellow high tops that went up to her knees. Ichigo wore a red pleaded skirt, a white button up shirt and a black tie around her neck. Lettuce wore a short mini skirt that flowed around her legs, a frilly green top, and a black pair of heels with a small cute bow on each toe.

The girls set off to their working/schooling destinations. Lettuce going underground towards Maria's lab and the two younger girls set off for school.

**xXx Sweet N Sour xXx**

A ball of light appeared in the Aliens mansion as the used Lettuce's Teleportation machine to get home.

"Where are they?" Pie asked as he closed his eyes sensing all the being inside the house. "They should be here. I can feel hat they were here moments ago…" he trailed off. "There!" I feel her. Lettuce!" he called out as he teleported to his mothers lab underground to see his love.

Pie teleported directly behind Lettuce and snaked his arms around her waist "I missed you my love" he whispered in to her ear

A high-pitched squeak erupted from Lettuce's mouth as she heard Pie's voice. "Pie-san!" She called out as she turned around within his embrace. She saw his chest and looked up to his face "oh, Pie…" she whimpered.

Lettuce broke down into tears seeing Pie once again. She sobbed into his shirt and Pie held her tighter seeing the girl he loved cry at his presence.

"Lettuce" he called her name while stroking her hair. "It's okay. I'm here." He repeated to her over and over again in a calming voice.

Lettuce gripped Pie's compression shirt and took a deep breath. "Pie, I missed you so much" she whimpered.

"I missed you to, Lettuce," He told her. "Mother, I'll be taking Lettuce for today and for the next little while. She can begin working with you later." He told her whilst picking up Lettuce and putting one of his hand on her butt.

"Okay, son," Maria smiled at her boy and winked at him as he teleported away to his bedroom and set the whimpering Lettuce onto the bed with him over her. He started kissing her and left the Mew Mew moaning out his name.

"What about your family? They could hear…" Lettuce whispered

"Doesn't matter. And all the room in this house are sound proof anyways."

**xXx Sweet N Sour xXx**

Ichigo made her way down into the lower parts of the school where it connected to the previous school they had when they all lived underground.

It was a polished and plush school. But the students were like the ones back home. Some were trying to get out of classes and being the bad kids, gangsters; some were those topnotch students who were the top of their classes. All kinds. And they were all there.

**xXx Ichigo's POV xXx**

I opened the large wooden door that had a bronze plate on it with the words "Musique." Hmmm… Interesting. French.

There standing by the window, looking out to the underground garden, was a spectacular grand piano. I glanced around and saw nobody inside the room. _Strange. _I walked through the empty room towards it and pressed my fingers down onto the crystal keys of the piano and formed the first chord to the song I used to play all the time back home. Sakura Kiss.

Soon I finished the last chord and I heard clapping from behind me. I swiped my head around to see a bunch of aliens with looks that was phenomenal. They were gorgeous.

"H-hello" I stuttered

"That was quite well preformed, Ichigo-chan" A older alien with rectangular glasses, said to me. Her hair was a vibrant blue and was twisted to the side in a mermaid tail braid, she had a olive skin tone and brown eyes.

"Thank you" I replied back to her

"You're the new student right?!" a punkish alien enthused. His hair was layered into two parts, the top part being a crimson and the under part being black with red tips. His nails had black nail polish on them and he wore a dark black eyeliner.

"What chu think?" I smirked over at him and them giggling as he looked somewhat taken aback.

"Well yah! you are!" we exclaimed. I liked him. He was rather goofy.

**xXx Sweet N Sour xXx**

Kisshu made his way into to his school and found his friends and told them about him coming back early and why making them laugh at him.

Soon his lil mew would see him again and he would see her. he and his friends walked down to the Arts part of the school. The arts Part of the school was split in two. one part for crafts and drawing arts that was in one of the sky towers that hovered above the school and you either teleported in yourself or went through one of the teleporters located near them.

A flash of redish pinkish hair caught kisshu's attention and he turned around swiftly to only look at a vanishing figure.

_There._

**Nalieya- I am Trying my best. I know this is a really short chappie but I will give y'all more. I promise**

**MandyCandy- I know I know... I feel horrible for not updating on time.**

**EVERYONE- SORRY I WAS LATE AT UPDATING.**

**Next chappie will be out when I finish two more chappies so I can be more prepared ext...**


	6. Decisions

**Sweet N Sour – Chapter 6 – Mariposa**

**Haruka: Hi I'm back. How are you? This hasn't been updated in sooo long. I just came back to this because I have lots of writing time this march break. **

**So why not write lol.**

Ichigo rolled to the side of her bed yawning as the morning suns peeked out of the dawn's clouds.

There were two suns on Cynaclonia giving it a spectacular sunset and sunrise. Lettuce found it outmost fascinating ands pent hours and hours on end studying them. While Pudding enjoyed getting u early to water the exotic flowers in the back of the estate where the garden was.

Ichigo got out of bed and went over to the piano in the corner of her room and started playing a melodic sweet tune and quietly sang along with it. It went out her bedroom window and swept across her balcony and to the gardens. Her joyous tune echoed over the entire estate.

Maria and Aria solemnly sat together drinking tea as Pudding played in the gardens catching butterknots and releasing them. She was playing a game with the small butterfly like creatures. She tried to catch them and they took her around the garden showing her many beautiful flowers, which she picked and ran back to Maria and Aria to put in a crystal vase.

She collected several bouquets of flowers already and was getting her 5th one done when Ichigo's beautiful playing cut short.

"Kisshu!" her voice screeched as the green haired alien was sent flying out the balcony doors of Ichigo's room. Then a scantily clad Ichigo came out of the room thundering with rage. Kish popped into her room and wrapped his arms around her whilst she was only in a sports bra and short pajama shorts.

Ichigo then pounced the fallen Kish and starting rubbing her face against his purring like a kitten.

"I missed you," she purred. Kiss rubbed her back and wrapped his other arm around her.

"I missed you too, Koneko-chan," he said kissing her hair. "I saw a glimpse of you yesterday Koneko-chan. But you were going into your music class and making new friends so I didn't want to bother you just yet."

"You saw me in Musique classe?" She asked him looking into his amazing eyes that she could just stare at all day long.

"Yes, but only for a little bit until I went off to my own classes. I decided to go see you as soon as possible today since it is a PD day.

"Oh, what did you take yesterday?" She asked.

"Law and Safety, Chemistry, Algebra, History, and Cynaclonian." He listed off and started getting up.

"Sounds a lot like Earth except for Cynaclonian," she said as she adjusted her self in his lap not caring about her appearance at all anymore.

"It is. But it isn't. We are more advanced so our Science and Math are much more developed than yours." He explained, going back to rubbing her back causing her to purr in his arms.

"Bed" she sighed.

"Okay, kitten" he whispered into her ear and picked her up and brought her back to bed where they cuddled up next to each other.

Pudding stopped staring up at the balcony as soon as they went inside. Ichigo-onee-chan was weird when it came to Kish. She beat him up and threw him out the balcony door and then hugged him and starts loving on him.

"Aria, Maria!" She called out running towards them. "Why do the butterknots look like fairies?" She asked as she brought one to them.

"Because Butteknots were created during the primitive stages of life here when life was luscious and glorious. Sex was also something that started creating various new species because here on Cynaclonia almost every sperm and egg is compatible. With a few exceptions." Maria said adjusting her glasses on her nose since it was falling slightly. "Back on your planet Human can only mate with humans. But here Humans become compatible with several species that are close to them. Like us the Cynaclonians the people of the moon, Taragons, the people of the sand. They have scale like skin and large reptilian feet. They are also rather aggressive. Then there is the Pershyseas who live in harmony and piece with they world. They are plant-loving people. They have exotic colours of hair and skin. They look very human despite the different colours."

"Then there are the Jembi who are the bird people. They have wings like angels and are quite conservative." Aria voiced Maria's next thoughts. "Then there is the Lupais Delphinium. They are rather aloof and stay with their own. But they are wolf people who also follow the goddess Luna."

"So they can mate with humans?" Asked Pudding

"Yes. Because they were somewhat close from the moment they first began here. But as the centuries moved on they lost more of their primitive looks and resemble humans more. They more they mated humans the more they got to look like them." Maria said.

"The species that mated the most with humans are in this order: Pershyseas, Cynaclonians, Jembi, Lupais Delphinium, and finally Taragons." Aria told Pudding.

"It's nice that you are interested Pudding. Not many people your age get interested in the era of Mariposa." Maria smiled.

"Mariposa?" Pudding inquired

"Mariposa was when all the species mated furiously. And some scientist started impregnating unnaturally. Taking humanoid like species- the list I gave you that can mate with humans and humans themselves- and injecting other species sperm in to the women's eggs and sperm of humanoid species into the other types. It was out lawed only a one years after experiments when seeing something go explicitly wrong." Maria said while picking up a brush to comb through Pudding's tangled blonde hair.

"Mariposa is now used to call when one species takes another species of the opposite sex to mate with. It was fairly uncommon until a couple of years back when Mariposa. IT was always considered something natural, but some species have religions that don't allow it. Recently those religions have been lessoning up since a lot of their worshippers started leaving. The world is changing and people have to be more accepting." Aria said pouring more tea in to her teacup.

"So Pie and Lettuce are in Mariposa?" Pudding asked giddily. Maria smiled and started French braiding Pudding golden locks.

"Yes they are. They are madly in love with each other and I'm guessing they mated last night considering how my boy is. If he wants something he will plan it all out and make it happen. And he has had 3 years of planning." She laughed

xXx

"Mmm, Pie-san, do you have work today?" Lettuce murmured into his toned chest

"No. Sweetie. And stop putting san on my name. You may be mine but you aren't of any lower status than me. If anything I should show you more respect. You're my mate after all." He said while pulling her closer to him to keep her warm in his bed. "Oh and by the way you're going to start sleeping together with me. So my room is your room. I have a joint bathroom too so this room is our room from now on okay?" He rumbled into her ear.

"Mmm that sounds wonderful," she moaned out as he started playing with her once more. His head went down her stomach leaving kiss marks and his hands ran over her body pleasuring her before he gave into his desires.

xXx

**Haruka: Helloo~ I made a lemony fanfic called Mariposa connecting to this fanfic but it can also be a single read lemonie. So you don't have to read the other one if you aren't into such a thing. But if you are I say go, go, and go read it. I am not the best Lemonie writer though haha. And if you don't like not reading lemons then just read the other one. I'm not forcing you to read both or one or the other. You decide. **

**Please R+R Love you all **


End file.
